gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 050
Title: Mikan's Present Date: Volume 09 Previous Chapter → 049 Next Chapter → 051 Synopsis Mikan stronly denies that she and Natsume kissed, insisting that her teeth hit his lips. She demands Natsume to retract what he had said, but he won't. Sumire demands the truth from Mikan on whether or not she and Natsume kissed out of jealousy. Ruka also tries to ask Natsume of what had happened, but Natsume ignores everyone's questions and walks away. Refusing to let Natsume deter her from having fun, Mikan lets the problem slide and goes with Hotaru and her friends for the rest of the party. They now have on their masks and look for more dance partners. Hotaru and Subaru recognize each other and begin dancing, but are more trying to dance on each other's feet. In the middle of the dance, Mikan is approached by a mysterious yet handsome boy her age. He begins dancing with her and says, "You're Mikan Sakura, right? I heard you're famous for being Natsume Hyuga's partner. I never thought his partner was so cute." Mikan is amazed that this boy is so well-mannered for his age. However, his tone then turns sinister when he deliberately knocks off her mask and warns her not to lose something important to her, causing her to remember the rumor of bad luck if her mask is taken off. Mikan loathes over the boy's words and decides to go up on the Christmas Tree to clear her mind. However, she finds Natsume already up there, much to her dismay. She then pours her thoughts out to him over her encounter with the boy. Wanting to ease her worries, Natsume tells her that thinking bad luck will come over a mask falling off her is stupid. This does help Mikan forget her problems and makes her realize that she always forgets her problems when she is arguing with Natsume. Their conversation then shifts to the debate over their "kiss". Natsume asks her if she kissed Ruka, which Mikan refuses to answer because it is none of his business. Mikan asks Natsume if he has ever kissed a girl (she heard he had from his friends). Natsume ignores her question and says she is not suitable for Ruka, calling her an ugly girl, which infuriates her to her core. She says that she never wants to be the person who kissed Natsume (which is her) and she says that their "kiss" wasn't a kiss, therefore, doesn't count. Frustrated over the debate, Natsume grabs her collar and kisses Mikan full on the lips. Initially shocked, Mikan gives in to the kiss, grasping Natsume's arm in midst. She finally breaks the kiss and gasps for air. Natsume nonchantly says that this kiss now counted, and now that they know what its like, it turned out not to be so important to him at least. He gets off the tree and walks away, leaving her baffled. He stops a moment to look back at her as she watches him and proceeds to walk away. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions * Who is right on whether Mikan and Natsume kissed? Mikan who says they didn't or Natsume who says they did? * Why did Natsume suddenly kiss Mikan? * Why did Mikan return Natsume's kiss, even though she claims not to like him? * Who is that mysterious boy who knocked off Mikan's mask and warned her not to lose something important to her? Memorable Moments * Mikan and Natsume share their first kiss. Quotes Category:Chapter